What do You really wont?
by gilmoregirlsrocks2005
Summary: I am not good with summerize so you have to read it
1. Chapter 1

-1

Rory was coming home from Yale for summer break . When she got home her mom and Christopher was waiting for her when she pulled up and got out of the car.

" what going on?" Rory asked as she walked up to the porch

" we have some good news!" Lorelai said

" what you and him going to break up ? And you are going back to Luke!" Rory asked with some hope

"No, Rory we are not breaking up we are getting married." Lorelai said but not with faith. Rory knew that she was just settling. But Rory didn't wont her mom to marry Christopher she wont her to marry the love of her life Luke. So she decide she would stand up for what was right.

"What, mom no you can't married him you are supposed to marry Luke he is more then a dad to me then him ." Rory said getting angry

" Rory, Why don't you wont me to marry Christopher(Dad) I taught you wont me to be with your dad ?" Lorelai asked

" I do but he is not my dad. he may be my dad Biological But he is not my dad. Luke is and don't tell me that he is here now because I don't believe him. Anther reason is that I don't love him like I love Luke and mom I know you are just settling and I know you wont Luke back and you still love Luke." Rory said angry then ever now

" Rory cant we talk about these me, you, and your mom." Christopher said

"No I don't wont to talk about these , I don't wont mom to marry you and that is final. Oh by the way I am not having anything to do with the wedding or with you because I don't believe this is right ." an angry Rory said

" Rory come on." Lorelai Said

" No I am not going to stay here with him." Rory said angry

"where are you going to stay." Lorelai and Christopher said

" I am going to stay with Luke my dad Ok bye oh and mom if you wont to dump this loser and get back with Luke then you know where to find me." With that Rory lefted . She left a socked Lorelai and Christopher on the pouch.

Luke's 

Luke was behind the counter wiping off the counter when the bell above the door jingle where a crying Rory walked in without looking up Luke said "Where Closed."

" Dad it me Rory." Rory said with tears in her eyes

" Did you just can me dad, and what wrong." Luke said with a worried voice and proud smile on his face because she called him dad

" yea I just called you dad I hope that was alright and my mom is getting married because she Is just settling and I told her that I did not wont anything to do with the wedding or her as long as he is around . So I told her that I am not going to stay there . Then she asked where I was going to stay and I told her that I was going to stay with you. I hope that was ok ?" Rory told Luke.

"Yeah you know it's ok." Luke said

"Dad" Rory asked

"Yeah" Luke said

" I love you" Rory said

With that Luke walked over to her and gave her a big hug and said "I love you too."

"Thanks a lot dad ." rory said

"you know I would do anything for you . So hey let go get you settled ." Luke said

" dad one more question?" Rory asked

"yeah." Luke said

"Can I work with you at the diner." Rory asked

" yeah lets go get your things." Luke said

So with that they went and got her thing out of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Lorelei's House

Lorelai and Christopher were sitting one the couch in complete socked.

"what are we going to do, Lore?" Christopher asked

" Christopher we are going to do nothing am sorry about this but I don't wont to be in this relationship if my daughter doesn't wont me too. She is everything to me . I don't wont to loser and sorry but she was right when she said that I was just settling. I am still in love with Luke. I am going to do everything in my power to get him back." Lorelai said giving back the ring to him

" but what did the last 2 months mean to you?" Christopher asked in an angry voice

"It meant that we had a good time but I am still not over Luke , Chris I will never be over him because I loved him more then anything in the world , you just got to understand that." Lorelai said

" I don't have to understand that." Chris said angry and got up and left

**Luke's diner **

Where Rory stood behind the counter counting her tips and Luke was in the kitchen when an angry Christopher walked in.

"there you are little runt." Christopher said walking to Rory

"What are you doing?" Rory said angry

"I came to tell you thanks that you got me and your mom broke up. Now she wont to be with that loser." Christopher said

"He is not a loser and I happy that is wont to be with Luke !!" Rory said happy

By now Christopher was mad then ever so he walked up to Rory and grab her by the arm and started to hit her but Luke came out from the kitchen and punch Christopher right between the eye, Christopher fell right to the floor.

"Rory are you alright." Luke asked

"Yeah Thanks, hey I got some good news mom dumped this loser (pointing at Christopher) and he said that she wonted to be with you." Rory said.

By this time Christopher started to wake up, so Luke grab him by the arm and through him out of the diner and out of there life's (yeah). When he turn around he found Rory hugging him.

"I love you dad." Rory Said

" I love you too." Luke said .

The next chapter with be when lorelai trys to get Luke back.


End file.
